


Unhappy Ending

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana's final words to Neria's dead body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Final Infeliz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908388) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #074 - happily/unhappily ever after.

“It wasn’t supposed to end like this,” she said, holding Neria’s cold hand. “You promised me, we would save the world and live happily ever after. How am I supposed to be happy now? Is this what we get for all our fighting and sacrifices?” She stopped, to keep herself from crying. She had to be strong now, Neria would want that, she always admired Leliana’s strength. The ending they had wasn’t the one they deserved, and it wasn’t fair, but she had to believe that there was a reason for that, that they were part of the Maker’s plan.


End file.
